


Family Portrait

by ohboromir



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboromir/pseuds/ohboromir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Femslash Yule December 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

Yule were always an awkward time for the remainder of the Noldor in Aman, as they remembered more keenly than ever those who had gone to their dooms. But for what was left of the Line of Finwë, it was even worse.

Lady Indis found that in these days, she and her lover were closer than ever. Her daughters spent Yule with their cousins and partners, with the bright Vanyar. Normally, she joined them, but this year marked 50 years since the Fall of the Noldor, and she felt perhaps her little boy needed some comfort.

High King Arafinwë had no time for celebrations, and spent the season locked up in his study, with an empty house. His children gone, his wife spending the season with her own family. He could not join her, he had his duties as High King to attend to.

Míriel found that in these days, she felt she needed the comfort of Indis’ arms more than ever. She had not been around to spend the Yule time with her Fëanáro, and now he was gone. Indis’ son had little love for her (he had little love for anyone these days), and while she was on good terms with her new stepdaughters, they were not little girls any more, they knew what her life meant. They would not be seeing their father anytime soon.

The gardens of the House of Finwë’s house were dusted with a light snow, perhaps the Valar’s attempt to cheer the mourning elves up. It matched in colour Míriel’s hair, and Indis laughed quietly as they walked, hand in hand. It was a sound foreign to those halls, but outside in the clear air it sounded like ringing bells.

“Míriel, dearest,” the golden haired elf-queen began, and instantly the other woman knew her lover was up to something, and she paused, plucking a winter rose from a bush, and twirling it between her fingers idly.

“Mhm?”

“I’ve been thinking-”

“Never a good sign.” They both laughed, a wonderful sound, and Míriel shook her head, gesturing for Indis to continue. 

“What if, this year, we do something special? Get Arvo and the girls together for a portrait. You know, to cheer us all up. Besides, it would look lovely beside the other’s in the my son’s halls.”

That was quite a good idea, Míriel mused. It would certainly help her grow closer to the High King, who seemed discontent with her presence, though he would never dare to admit it. And any excuse to spend time with Indis’ children was a good idea in her book.

“Excellent idea, dearest. Mairanis can paint it, she’s an excellent painter.” Mairanis was a close friend of both elf women, and had attended to both when they had had their children. 

So it was, only a few days later, Míriel, Indis and three of her children were gathered in Finwë’s throne room. Arafinwë sat upon the throne, his mother on his right and his stepmother on his left, and his sisters in front of them. 

It took several hours, much complaining from a grumpy high king, and some very choice words (that cannot be mentioned in such a family friendly tale.) from Míriel, when her hairbrush got stuck in her silver hair, but, finally, Mairanis stepped back from her easel, grinning.

“It’s done!”

Indis rushed down the steps, followed by a slightly less eager Míriel. The painting was beautiful, and she squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around her lover and kissing the silver haired elf-woman deeply.

“It’s wonderful!” Indis exclaimed, Míriel’s arms around her waist, “Oh, it’s so wonderful, Mairanis, thank you!" 

And so it was, that every year, when Yule rolled around, there was a new painting in Arafinwë’s halls. Sometimes, Eärwen would join them, and Indis invited her extended family to join them.

And every year, Míriel and Indis would meet under the portrait, hand in hand, and count the new year in.


End file.
